


"Have a Good Day at Work."

by impulse_baker



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Except not like THAT, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, just fluffy bed sharing, of course, totally rated g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulse_baker/pseuds/impulse_baker
Summary: Castiel wakes up the morning after falling asleep with Dean for the first time. In the same bed. In a nuzzling position. Claiming it is totally platonic isn't going to keep working.





	"Have a Good Day at Work."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the previous fic in the series, "I'll Walk You Home", so I highly recommend going back and reading it to fully get what is going on.
> 
> This starts off as Dean's POV but switches to Cas' after the line break.

The first things Dean became aware of as he regained consciousness were a heaviness over his waist, something solid tangled between his legs, something moving back and forth subtly against his cheek, and warm air tickling the crown of his head. He awoke slowly, feeling well rested and relaxed. He slept through the entire night, not being tortured by a single nightmare. He wanted to enjoy this rare morning of comfort, so he nuzzled further into his bed and stretched his legs out beneath him, but then immediately stopped, his eyes flying open. Those were _definitely_ other legs tangled up with his own. He rubbed against them. They were hairy and obviously muscular. _Shit._

He turned his head slowly and sure enough, Cas was still sleeping, his chest rumbling with the deep rise and fall of his breathing. The angel had him cradled to his chest and instead of panicking, Dean only felt indulgent. The clock on the night stand read 6:37. He tilted his chin, so he could properly admire Cas’ sleeping form while keeping his head over his heart. His pale pink lips were slightly parted, and all the lines of his usually concentrated face were smoothed out. He looked _angelic_ with the faint light of early morning filtering through the thread-bare curtains. Grace or not, Cas was Dean’s angel.

He thought of the night before. How they had watched a movie on Dean’s laptop until they were both yawning widely. They didn’t need excuses to extend the evening last night. They weren’t going to be separated for the next few hours, and somehow, despite being asleep, it was nonverbally agreed that it was enough to just be together. He smiled at how they had timidly undressed to their boxers and how Dean lent Cas a t shirt to sleep in. He thought that maybe he should get up to avoid awkwardness but _fuck_ he couldn’t count how many times he had dreamed of this. He would let himself have this, just this once. There were no hunts today, no dire situations to attend to, so he could sleep in for once, dammit.

The steady rhythm of Castiel’s heart lulled Dean back to sleep, and he drifted off again into an undisturbed slumber.

 

****************************

 

Castiel would never truly get accustomed to the strange human necessity to sleep. It was a strange sensation. Slipping into unconsciousness willfully and then regaining awareness once the body felt rested enough just seemed like an unnerving occurrence.

_This_ , however, was not at all unpleasant. Dean was held closely in his embrace, and his face was pressed tightly against his chest, as if chasing after the warmth at his core. The feeling was awe-inspiring. He did not think that such intimate, yet innocent, touch could generate such warmth and absolute joy. It was as if every muscle in his vessel – or rather, his body – was aware that it was in contact with the Righteous Man, and they just relaxed themselves, even after the hellish day before.

The shadows of Dean’s lashes fanned out over his freckled cheek bones and he resisted the urge to try and count each sun kissed spot on his face again. He hoped he would get the chance to try some other time.

He was aware of the connotation that “sleeping with someone” held. Especially after his time with April, he was educated on what this meant. While he wasn’t opposed to that kind of bed sharing with Dean, he reveled in this. This was finding comfort in one another’s arms. This was seeking a warm respite between grueling days of hunts, and now, for Castiel, work. It was a quiet admission of their bond.

The red numbers on the bed side clock read 7:32. It was unusual for him to sleep so restfully for so many consecutive hours. But he could easily understand how having Dean beside him aided in that.

His shift at the Gas-N-Sip started at 9, so he still had some time before he needed to get ready and leave. The motel was a reasonable walking distance from the gas station, so he did not worry about needing to leave excessively early in order to be punctual. He allowed himself a little more time in the cocoon they created around themselves.

He and Dean had shared a bed only a handful of times before this, but they never woke up in an embrace, partly because Castiel never had the need to sleep. A few times he held Dean in the wake of night terrors until he went back to sleep, but for fear of “freaking him out” by watching him sleep, as Dean put it, Castiel would always retreat to a chair by the bed. He hoped maybe this would not be limited to a one-time experience. He so desperately wanted to be an angel, but Dean never allowed this before. Perhaps his grace was the price he had to pay to have this closeness with Dean.

It was worth it. If he had been offered the companionship and the open love of the Righteous Man and the promise of sharing a Heaven, he probably would have cut his own grace out of his own volition.

 

At 8 o’clock, Castiel decided he needed to shower and brush his teeth and urinate and dress to leave. Carefully he shifted his limbs to extricate himself from Dean’s hold, but it was a futile effort to do so without disturbing him. Dean groaned softly and tightened his arms, rolling completely on top of him. It pulled at his heart strings in such a way that Castiel was sure he detected a stutter in his heart rate. The hunter would never show this level of unfettered affection if he was conscious. Castiel did not want him to feel embarrassed or self-conscious if he were to wake up at that moment. He feared what that would do to the small progress they made.

Again he tried to get up, but this time he jostled Dean a little too much and he mumbled something inaudible in protest but Castiel could only vaguely make out the words _go back to sleep, Cas._

“Dean, I need to get ready to go for my shift at the Gas-N-Sip.”

“Mmmffuuhhn.” Came his grumbled half response, but to his credit, he did release him from his restraining hold.

Castiel sat up on the edge of the bed and he ran a hand over Dean’s hair, and then over the stubble shading his jaw. He stood up and stretched out his arms and back and padded quietly to the shower.

“Have a good day at work.”

He stopped in his tracks and turned to see Dean’s eyes barely fluttering open, just as a yawn escaped his mouth. His eyes looked like peridot gems, clear and green, sparkling in the sunlight.

This was as close to an acknowledgement of their shared night as Castiel believed he would get. He would gladly accept it. It was a show of progress and he had all the patience that a being of his life span would have.

“Thank you, Dean. I will endeavor to.”

He closed the bathroom door behind him and stripped down, turning the shower on. When it was warm enough he stepped under the low-pressure spray and used the complementary shampoo and conditioner. This particular grooming habit he learned from Sam, having heard him talk about the importance of conditioner to maintain soft hair. He wondered if Dean touched his hair last night, and what he thought about it.

Dean was sitting up when he emerged from the bathroom, clothed and freshened up. His initial smile was shy and Castiel did not miss the way his green eyes looked him up and down appreciatively.

“Dude. Were you just going to walk out? I need to give you a ride, dude!”

“Dean, I assure you, walking is not any great inconvenience to me. It is not a far walk, maybe twenty minutes.”

“No, just…let me brush my teeth and shit and then I’ll take you. Seriously. And if you leave while I’m in there, I will just come after you. So save me the trouble and let me do this.” As he walked away Castiel could here him grunt about _stubborn dumbass wanting to walk when I could easily freaking take him._

 

The drive was quiet. Neither of them knew what to say. Castiel did not want to see Dean go, but circumstances were such that he could not have what he wanted. Sharing even one day, one night was a blessing. So when they parted with little words and small waves, he felt his heart tug in the direction that the Impala was driving off, and his hope wisped away with the tire tracks.

He suddenly wished he _had_ spent the morning counting Dean’s freckles. He was afraid now he would not get the chance to again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really love sleep and I think about it a lot which means I think about sleeping positions. [this article](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/littlethingscom/what-your-sleeping-positi_b_7895184.html) talks about what different positions mean. Let me know which one you think Cas and Dean do.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Previous work: "I'll Walk You Home."  
> Next work: "I Dreamt About You Last Night."


End file.
